


Moments of Cloud and Aerith

by WriterbyHeart



Series: Moments of Cloud and Aerith [1]
Category: Clerith - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Feelings Realization, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterbyHeart/pseuds/WriterbyHeart
Summary: Compilation of scenes from FF7 Remake (and maybe OG FF7) that have been re-imagined or are of my own making. Clerith-centered. How Cloud and Aerith interact will be explored in different settings throughout the game, as well as how they feel towards one another and what they do with those feelings.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Moments of Cloud and Aerith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773370
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that popped into my head after watching the cut scenes from FF7 Remake. Hope you enjoy!

Aerith cried out as she fell, her limbs flailing, hands reaching for something...someone to come save her.

“Aerith!” Cloud yelled furiously.

Without a second to spare, Cloud leapt from the cracked piece of concrete he stood safely on. Not for a moment did he think about the “what ifs.” They didn’t matter. His own life never crossed his mind as he flew threw the air, reaching, pushing for the girl hurdling towards imminent death. She would not hit the pavement gravity yanked her towards. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

She reached out frantically for the spiky blonde’s hands as they reached just as ferociously for hers. He was closing the distance, gaining speed enough that a flicker of hope lit her panicked green orbs. His fingertips were so close, and Aerith felt like everything around her, including herself, was suddenly going in slow motion. The ground was closing in on her, getting larger as she fell faster. She envisioned the place she would hit, felt the pain of impact creeping up on her.

Cloud’s fingertips brushed hers and she reached desperately, giving it everything she had. A loud grunt sounded from Cloud’s lips as he determinedly willed himself faster, closer...

“Cloud!” Aerith shouted, giving one final reach so long that the muscles around her rib cage shot shrill streaks of pain up and down its length.

Cloud’s gloved hand caught hers and he clasped his fingers around hers in an iron lock. Using every muscle wrapped around his arm, he ground his teeth as he yanked her back into his body with everything he had. Her thin body collided into his, jolting them both. Hastily chaining his arm around her, his other followed, wrapping around her like a protective shell and holding the back of her head tight against his chest.

Aerith kept her arms tucked into her body as Cloud’s nearly crushed her, desperately shielding her from the immanent force of impact. She squeezed her eyes shut, readying her healing abilities. Cloud rolled them so that his body would take the brunt of the hit and shut his eyes tight, bracing for collision. His bare arm made contact with the concrete floor and his skin ripped instantaneously. He never cried out in pain as he sustained each injury. They bounced and twirled in the air, Cloud tightened his grip impossibly around Aerith as the force of their spin threatened to rip her from his arms. They landed again, the ground pounding into the arm cradling Aerith’s head against him, and his fingers tensed protectively around her skull. The ground would not touch her, it would not hurt her, he would _not_ lose her.

They tumbled across the ground and Cloud’s bare skin took the hardest hit as it skidded across the sand-paper pavement. Each muscle in his body was taut and on high alert as they crunched beneath every weighted roll across broken rock and dirt. His bones cracked and ached as they slid rapidly across the pavement, coming to a stop painfully slowly. He felt the tiny shards of gravel scraping and stabbing every point of his body. But Aerith was safely encased in the shell of his arms. That was all that mattered.

Almost as fast as they had hit the ground, they were slowing, and then they stopped. Dust and dirt flew up into the air around them, making the air hazy as it entered their lungs. Cloud let out a huff and groaned in pain as he buried his head in Aerith’s mussed hair. Her heart was pattering hard in his ear, he could feel each pump vibrate through her body and into his. She coughed once as the debris from their impact began to settle.

“Cloud?” Came her soft voice, wavering through her lips and breathy from her overworked lungs.

Cloud grunted again, the searing pain of their fall coursing through every inch of his body. He pushed himself up, shaking heavily as his tired and wounded arms struggled to hold his weight. With a small cry, he fell back into the girl he had managed to save from harm. She let out a small “oomph” at his weight pushing suddenly into her chest.

“Are you ok?” Cloud rasped as his breathing began to slow.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. You saved me!” Aerith cried, enthusiastically wrapping her arms around him.

Cloud winced, another moan of pain falling from his lips, and Aerith loosened her grip. Peaking down at him, it was impossible to miss the blood trailing from various injuries across his bare skin. Unable to let another moment of his pain pass, Aerith shut her eyes and concentrated until a green glow engulfed the agonized blonde on top of her. She felt an ounce of his pain and bit her tongue to keep from screaming. It was unbearable. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and she tightened her arms around him just the slightest. Cloud sighed into her ear, calming from the singeing lacerations shredded across his skin.

“Feel better?” Aerith breathed.

“Yes actually.” He paused a moment, thinking over his next sentence far too long for it to be so short, “Thank you.”

The green glow dissipated and Cloud was all healed aside from some small cuts and scratches left over from the bigger wounds. The pain had eased dramatically. It was almost like a bad dream now. His stoic face was all serenity as he pulled back to get a good look at her. Her face lit up, mouth lifting in a tender smile.

“Thanks for catching me.” Her fingers reached up and cupped his cheek with all the gentleness of her heart.

“Wasn’t really an option.” Cloud said in his typical level tone.

Aerith didn’t mind, she was too busy looking into the greenish blue of his icy eyes, where the details of his past life as a SOLDIER left permanent stains. Though he wore a cold exterior, she knew his heart was warm. And in his case, actions definitely spoke louder than words. Her thumb carefully glided across his skin in a back and forth motion. Aerith was delighted at its smoothness. Cloud leaned into her hand just slightly, and she would’ve sworn it was an accident until his head dropped down and his forehead rested gently against hers. Their noses aligned as Aerith’s fingers sunk into the blonde locks in a constant state of disarray. Cloud shivered behind closed eyes as her fingertips raked softly along his scalp.

“I’m glad you’re ok.” She breathed, reveling in the softness of his hair.

“Of course I am.” She noted the slight tremble in his voice.

Cloud’s chin angled downward as his lips inched closer to hers. Aerith’s eyes fluttered, becoming heavy-lidded as he inched closer. Nearly brushing her lips with his, he shot his eyes open and grimaced as pushed off the ground with his sore arms. Aerith’s green gems faltered only for a second before she took his outstretched hand and let him pull her upright.

The complicated blonde helped her stand up as brushed some dirt from her arm while she dusted her pink maxi dress off. He tilted his head side to side and stretched, his face scrunching at the twinge his beaten muscles gave in response. He groaned softly as he stepped back from Aerith and looked her over once. She was all there, just how she should be, no gaping wounds or broken bones, only sweetness and beauty.

“Good to go!” Aerith chimed, a pretty smile gracing her lips.

Cloud nodded at her and turned his attention back to the mission at hand. Ridding them of Sephiroth. He took a few steps forward, boots crunching against the gravel beneath his rubber soles; and then his hand was grabbed from behind. He stumbled as the girl yanked him to a stop and turned his mako-stained eyes back to her.

Holding his arm as if it were a precious jewel, one hand at his upper arm and the other around his wrist, she scooted in close to his side. Cloud’s eyes widened at her proximity and he tried to pull away only to be reminded of her grip on his arm. Aerith paid no mind to his distress and continued on. Her eyes locked on his and he stilled, unable to tear his gaze away as he studied the endless emerald of her irises.

Popping up onto her tip-toes, she pressed her lips against his smooth cheek. Cloud sucked in a breath, his eyes expanding into enormous rings as he stiffened. Her lips were soft and warm as they pursed against his skin. And then they were gone as fast as they were there, leaving the place of her peck burning. The burning spread, igniting his cheeks into a light red hue.

Cloud turned, finally becoming responsive to Aerith’s musical giggle jingling in his ears. Her smile reached up to her eyes, crinkling their edges, as she stared at his face. His blue-green irises softened as her infectious smile penetrated his guarded surface.

“Just a small portion of my debt to you repaid.” She winked.

Cloud looked over her features and a hint of a smile pulled at a singular corner of his lips. She was here. She was safe. After the panic of watching her fall away from him; after watching her life hang in the balance for those agonizing seconds of time that he would never erase from memory…he couldn’t bring himself to get annoyed with her. Her teasing brought him to life every day. She challenged him in ways no one else had. He needed her smiles, her voice, her touch, because they had become highlights to his day…and he was dependent on them. And here she stood before him in perfect condition. He watched her smile pull back over her straight teeth, her leafy eyes sparkle in pure happiness, and the way she swayed slightly, becoming a beacon of light, of hope, of joy for all to bask in if they pleased.

As his mind preoccupied itself with her image, his body acted on instinct. His fingers itched as they awakened to her hold on his wrist, slowly sliding down to his palm. Her slender fingers held tight to his gloved hand, nestled gently around the black material. Cloud’s fingers twitched as they shared silent gazes of admiration, and he shifted his hand, winding his fingers through hers. He felt the warmth of her radiate through his glove and settle in his chest as her smile brightened tenfold.

Aerith gave his hand a squeeze as she laced her fingers with his, feeling each ridge of his knuckles as they slid in between her delicate digits. A tiny smirk tugged at Cloud’s lips and flutters burst in her stomach. Small tingles of excitement scattered among her body as he pulled her along beside him, keeping his hand entwined with hers all the way.

Aerith felt like she might explode from happiness as she glanced up at Cloud’s stern profile. Daydreams filled her head despite their grim surroundings wrought with unknowns. The sky was cast with hues of pinks, greens, and purples against a deathly black background. It was an aurora borealis of omens. Objects defied gravity, floating in mid-air as if they were in space, yet—their feet stayed firmly flattened against the ground. No one among their party was sure where they were, or if time was even an aspect of this unfamiliar atmosphere. She knew she should be terrified, especially after the hallowed tones of the whispers’ prophecies. But here, right here, with Cloud at her side, his hand in hers—nothing could take the exhilaration of him from her heart.

“Hello Cloud.” Sephiroth’s devilishly low voice sounded.

Cloud halted and immediately hardened the arm Aerith was attached to, stopping her where she stood. Her green orbs landed on Sephiroth’s towering build and she glared at the smirk that appeared across his face. Slowly, he reached for his razor blade of a sword and held it firm and steady in front of him. The elongated sword gleamed against the strange firings going off above head. The silver blade was thin as paper and pointed at them like a deadly shard of ice ready to plunge deep into their hearts.

All the softness in Cloud’s eyes disappeared, replaced with rage, hatred, vengeance…

With his free hand, he grabbed his sword, and with the one she held, he guided her behind him. Aerith watched him carefully as she called her staff to hand and braced for impact once more. This time, by the man creating chaos for all of them, for the world they lived in.

“Ahhhh!” They heard a loud, gravely voice scream from overhead and they watched as Barret came crashing down in front of them.

The rest came after, landing in front of them protectively just the same. Tifa and Red XIIV stood in battle stance at either side of Barret, weapons raised and prepared for attack.

Aerith smiled again, seeing all her friends fighting for her, for themselves, for the planet. Something strengthened her. Maybe it was the support around her, maybe it was the blonde man looking powerful as he held his tall weapon in front of him…whatever it was, she was able to hold onto her optimism, knowing that fate would not be deciding for them again.


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little disclaimer for this one: I have not played the OG FF7 game so I am not sure what all leads up to the Clerith date scene. However, I have watched the date scene between them. With that being said, I wanted to do something a little different with it, so a lot of this is just my own reimagined version of the date scene. Hope you all love it!

Cloud’s head lolled back as Aerith dragged him into the crowded theme park. She had promised him a date, one he had never directly consented to albeit, but this was not the destination he had in mind. In fact, no destination would have been better! He could have been back at the Inn right now, planning with Barret, hanging out with Tifa, or just sleeping. He was exhausted. As he followed reluctantly behind the eager brunette, he had absolutely no idea how she had so much energy. He had come to the conclusion that it must be a Cetra thing. They had been trailing along for days now, traversing through unknown territory, battling gruesome monsters at every turn…

He just wanted to take a break more than anything. His body felt fatigued, but his mind, which had been getting more and more intense sets of—he wasn’t even sure what, headaches? Cloud shook his train of thought back on track as the noise of the crowds ushered into his unwelcoming ears. His mind was even more fatigued, and a good night’s rest was calling his name. Why was he even following along? He could easily rip his hand from her grasp if he really wanted to.

He regretted allowing this date to happen. Aerith had come out of her room at the Inn wearing a beautiful pink gown. It was slender, hugging her body like the one in Wall Market that time. That red dress—a shiver went down his spine at the memory of her standing across that bridge, all dolled-up, all…gorgeous. Just like she was now. His eyes followed the length of her back, from shoulder to hip. The sparkly, baby pink gown clung to her torso in a way that made her look more mature than her usual bomber jacket and maxi-dress. This was elegant as it cascaded over her curves, highlighting her small waist and showing off her long legs with a slit that defied logic. How was she wearing under—

Cloud shook his head again, not daring to go there, or to let himself picture it.

“Come on! I really want to ride the gondola!” Aerith squealed, and Cloud could hear the merriment in her voice.

Then, Cloud was being pulled towards a large, golden gondola. He was relieved to see that the ride was one of those relaxing ones that let you sit and just enjoy the scenery. However, as they stepped into the fancy, spherical transport, his nerves came right back at the size of the cart and the proximity of Aerith. He sat down awkwardly in the velvet seat and sighed gratefully as his body relaxed into the cushions, which were surprisingly comfy.

Aerith leaned over to look out of the small square window, portions of her hair falling over her shoulders. Instead of her usual ponytail, her hair was only half tied up, the rest tumbling delicately over her shoulders in chocolatey waves. The tied-up part had one small braid across the right side that ended at the jeweled pin that held it in place, letting the rest flow gently down in more amber waves. Cloud’s gaze dropped, accidentally landing on a part of her that made him blush. The way she was leaning forward made it prominent in his vision and he couldn’t help but notice how the V front of the dress’s bodice made it nearly impossible not to look. He crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled as he forced his eyes to look out of the window and not at her attention-grabbing form.

“The stars are so pretty from up here, don’t you think?” Aerith inquired, a soft smile gracing her lips as she turned large emerald eyes on Cloud, effectively faltering his speech.

“U-Um—yeah…beautiful.” He stammered, his gaze slipping from the view of the night sky to Aerith and back again.

Aerith giggled, catching his glance at her. Seeing the scowl on his lips, she reached out and snatched up one of his hands in hers. She was pleased at the softness of his hand. Tonight was the first night she had seen Cloud without his staple gloves. Though the attempts made were minimal, she could tell he had really tried for their date, and she appreciated his efforts.

Cloud gasped silently at the feel of her hand in his. And then she was yanking him forwards, causing him to mimic her position. Their faces were only inches apart and his urge to pull away was enormous, but as he stared into the beautiful green pools capturing his, he saw how they shined with joy and he couldn’t bring himself to pull back. He didn’t want to see that light dim because of him; he didn’t want to see it dim at all.

“Loosen up a bit, hmm?” she said in the little musical tones that made his heart flutter.

Her thumb drew soothing circles into the back of his hand and his typical cynical response dissolved on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he found himself nodding and he was utterly annoyed at himself. That had been happening a lot tonight. What happened to saying “no”? Why couldn’t he just tell her he didn’t want to go on this date? Why couldn’t he just tell her he wasn’t coming? Why did he let her drag him everywhere, _anywhere_ on the slightest whim? It boggled his mind, but he knew he would rather do any of these things if it meant seeing her smile. He had seen her frown, and he would rather circle the ends of the earth than see that kind of look on her face. Her mesmerizing features were too light, too good for such a sadness.

Aerith’s brows furrowed over her head as she dropped her gaze to their interlocked hands. Cloud wondered if his inner monologue had gone on too long. Had she taken notice of his distant gaze? Was she upset at him for it? Come to think of it, he wasn’t all that sure how this ‘date’ thing worked…

Suddenly, Aerith stood up, twirled, and then plopped down right next to Cloud. Her arm smashed against his as she sat flush against him. He looked around desperately for a place to scoot to, just to create some space between them, but there was nowhere left to move unless he sat on the now empty seat she had just stood from. But that would be rude and he really wasn’t looking to deal with an upset Aerith. He scooted impossibly closer against the wall of the gondola, but it was no use, she was still right up against him, and the smell of her perfume was—doing things to him.

Aerith slipped her fingers through his and rested her head on his shoulder, not seeming the slightest bit bothered by Cloud’s obvious unease. The blonde’s gaze darted down to their hands and then to the top of her head at his shoulder. What was she doing?! They had never been this close aside from a few times where he had had to catch her or help her in some way, never intentionally, never when they were just at ease.

The smell of her flowery shampoo circulated into his nose and his head went a little hazy as he studied the individual strands of brown atop her head. Her warmth permeated his clothes, and his walls began to melt. His free hand reached up seemingly on its own accord, wanting nothing more than to feel how her hair felt against his fingers. Before he could come to the senses being battered by the invasion of the girl that smelled too good and felt too nice, his hand dove into the thick tresses unbound along her neck. Taking the locks between two fingers, he gently dragged his digits down the length of her hair, relishing in its silkiness.

Aerith’s breath caught in her throat as she felt Cloud’s fingers running carefully through her hair. Reaching the end of its length, he began again, taking more strands and twisting them around his fingers. Her pulse jumped and she tried not to move, or react, not wanting to ruin the moment. She knew he would stop as soon as she shifted and brought him back to the reality he clearly wasn’t in at this very moment. Instead, she sat painfully still, debating with herself whether to try to do what she really wanted to do or not. Would it ruin things? Would it end their date early? Would he hate her? She had never been one to worry, but when it came to Cloud Strife, something about him got under her skin more than anything ever had before.

“I wanted to sit next to you. It is a _date_ , after all!” she reminded cheerfully, but berated herself for speaking and potentially breaking him from whatever trance he was in.

Cloud’s fingers stopped their caressing of her hair, her voice snapping him from his daze, and he heard Aerith’s long sigh as he dropped his hand back to his lap.

“E-Everything ok?” he asked, still attempting to regain his senses.

Aerith turned her face up to his, a smile forced across her lips. Cloud didn’t like the way it failed to light up her eyes like it always had.

“You don’t have to be so scared to touch me, ya know? I won’t bite.” She giggled once, but it wasn’t musical, it hadn’t held that charm that was utterly her own.

Cloud cleared his throat. He wasn’t scared! He fought monsters, went up against the world—there was no way in hell he was scared to touch some girl. But that was exactly the problem. It wasn’t just _some_ girl…it was Aerith. And that—that terrified him.

“I _am_ touching you.” He reminded her, holding up their entwined hands.

Aerith’s eyes dropped, that frown that he hated tainting her beautiful features. He groaned inwardly, frantically sifting through ways to fix her mood.

“What do you want me to do?” he questioned her, willing to do pretty much anything just to get the smile back on her lips.

Aerith shook her head against his shoulder, a false smile forcing its way onto her lips once more, “Nothing.”

Cloud brought his hand up to his head, his fingers fisting in his hair. _Why_ was she so complicated?! What was he supposed to do with that answer?! He should just leave it alone. It was his way out of this night—this busy, noisy night. But with her cuddled so close against him, feeling her warmth, savoring the soft brushes of her arm against his…

With a hard roll of his eyes, he dropped his hand from his light blonde tresses and turned to her, “You’re a bad liar.”

Meeting his gaze, she feigned offense, pressing a hand to her chest with a small scoff, “Well you’re not a very good date.”

It was Cloud’s turn to be offended, but he wasn’t mocking it. His mako-colored eyes narrowed at the insulting girl.

“Neither are you.” He shot back.

A mischievous smile turned up Aerith’s lips at his sore face, “How would you know? You’ve never been on one before.”

Her sing-song voice teased and his rising anger faded as he stared into her green eyes, slowly lighting back up in amusement.

“Don’t have to go on dates to know that yours isn’t supposed to be insulting you…” he jabbed, shooting her an accusatory eye.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up, an overzealous smile shined across her lips and emerald jewels alike. Cloud’s brows quirked, staring at her with a deep-rooted confusion. Had he said something inadvertently nice?! Had he complimented her in some strange way?!

After seconds that ticked on like lightyears in Cloud’s muddled mind, she cracked, “So I’m _your_ date, huh?”

Cloud wracked his brain. Had he said those words?! No, he couldn’t have. Why would he have said that?! Where had she even gotten this idea? And then his previous sentence replayed loudly in his mind’s imaginary voice.

He cleared his throat and flicked his aqua gaze to the Gondola’s pristine carpet, patterned in various hues of red triangles, “Well we are here together, are we not?”

Aerith giggled softly and something in his chest fluttered in response, “We are. And…”

The beautiful brunette leaned her face in closer to his, demanding his attention. Cloud’s eyes locked with hers, a small gasp emitting from parted lips. Her gaze gleamed in viridescent hues, tangling intensely with his.

“I’m really glad you’re here with me tonight, Cloud.” The soft melody of her voice danced in his eardrums, roping him into an unwarranted waltz that he could not part from.

He leaned towards her, head hazy and balance wavering as he drew nearer her addictive orbit, threatening to succumb to her gravity if he coasted much closer. He felt tranced as his azure gaze dropped to her lips, shimmering beneath a thin coat of clear gloss. The perfect pout fell abruptly, the wretched frown reappearing and tainting her peaceful aura. Cloud flicked his eyes back up to hers only to see them holding a dim flicker of the happiness she had exuded only moment prior.

“I know you have a lot of options but—it means a lot that you chose to accompany me. I know this isn’t really your scene…”

Cloud opened his mouth to say something, anything to refute her claims. He was happy to be here with her too. He didn’t mind the crowds because he hadn’t torn his eyes from her once since they entered the park. But every thought stuck in his throat, never to be uttered. And she was speaking again…

“I guess, what I’m trying to say is…thank you. Thank you for a wonderful date.” Aerith finished, all joy returning to her eyes, fueling the tiny flicker of fiery optimism that was her nature.

But something still lingered deep within the windows to her soul, something negative and…sad. She couldn’t shake it no matter her happiness, and Cloud couldn’t ignore it. There was something on her mind, something she wasn’t sharing.

Aerith’s head settled back down onto his shoulder, not expecting a response from him, and not needing one either.

“You’re welcome.” Cloud offered, half his head distracted with identifying what could possibly be bothering her. He was here, he was touching her, he was being a good date…right?

The Gondola shook as it creaked to a stop, shattering the little world Cloud and Aerith had created for themselves. The brunette’s head popped up in alert from Cloud’s comforting shoulder and for the first time that night, he wasn’t ready to go home. The jolted couple looked out the glass windows on either sliding door with wide eyes as the gruff ride operator walked up to unlock the cart. With a couple quick maneuvers, the doors clicked into a loosened state and the doors slid open, and the noise of the crowds surrounding them rushed into the golden ride, effectively ending their intimate retreat. Aerith forced a friendly smile to her shiny lips and stood, smoothing out her dress. Cloud stood after her and followed as she stepped out of the Gondola, taking the offered hand of the ride operator. A grimace washed over his features as the obnoxious lights of the area flashed in his peripherals and the unnecessary chattering of the people rang in his sensitive ears.

“Well, that was fun!” Aerith commented as she halted in a small clearing to the right of the Gondola ride.

Cloud faced her, waiting for her to tell him what they were going to do next. She had been leading the entire night. They had stopped to grab a bite to eat right before the theme park, and she had taken him on two other packed rides before the Gondola. He dreaded to know what she might pick next, but still, he was too curious to know what her suggestion might be.

“Well…” began Cloud, searching her face expectantly.

Aerith’s eyes snapped to his, “Well what?”

“What’s next?” he asked, blonde brows knitting at her sudden silence in the face of bountiful options.

Aerith spun around, looking here and there, swaying as she did so with a finger to her pursed lips. She hummed softly as her gaze darted from brightly lit buildings to tall rides and to tiny shops nestled neatly in between. Her dress whirled around her lightly as she twirled back around to him and hiked her shoulders up in an indecisive shrug.

“Not sure!” she answered, “You pick!”

Caught off guard, Cloud’s heart leapt at her ludicrous suggestion. This date wasn’t for his benefit. He was only here because—well, she owed him. But—he didn’t even want to be here so—wait—if this _wasn’t_ for his benefit then—it _was_ for hers—which meant that he was actually here because…because….

Cloud shook his head, trying to make sense of the cluster of thoughts screwing his mind into unfathomable knots of ideas, assumptions, and theories. His hand came up to cradle his head by habit as a painful thump tore through its masses. A feminine gasp sounded in his ears, and heels mashed into the dirt beneath their feet as Aertih came sprinting to his side. Her fingers were at his head then, touching—soothing; burning—brushing, battering him back and forth between various urges all battling for dominance in his brain.

“Cloud! Are you alright? Is it the headaches again?”

Slender fingers grazed through his hair, sending shivers across his body. Reaching up, he caught the culprit wrist making his steady world unravel. Aerith froze, letting him take her hand from his hair.

“I’m fine.” He offered, releasing her wrist from his grasp.

Her hand recoiled back to her front, meeting its match in an awkward fiddle of thumbs. “Oh—ok.”

Easing his mind from its overload, Cloud’s vision cleared and Aerith was looking around like before at all the inviting shops around them practically begging for customers to come in and waste their gil on useless items. She turned back to him, that dark piece still present in the bright green puzzle of her crystals.

“Let’s just head back to the Inn, hmm? You seem tired anyway. Can’t keep a SOLDIER out too late or he might miss his morning monster fights!” Aerith joked as she swung her arm through his and led him forward.

“A-Are you sure?” Cloud muttered, reluctantly following her towards the grand exit sign.

Aerith nodded and patted his bicep, “Of course! I’ve kept you out long enough.”

Cloud couldn’t shake the bleak foreboding that hung in the air around them as he hailed a cab to take them to their makeshift home.

Aerith had made small talk on the way back, commenting on the view of the night sky, how clear and bright it was. She recapped the night, subtly fishing for compliments or sweet sentiments from a mostly silent Cloud. He hadn’t responded with more than a “hmm” or a “yeah” since they settled into the cab, his mind lost in thought. Aerith had only became more solemn the closer they got to the Inn, unbeknown to the blonde idly staring out of the dirty vehicular window.

The elevator dinged, ripping Cloud from the questions badgering his head into oblivion. Aerith sighed and the clicking of her heels echoed in his eardrums as she walked off the cold, metal floor and onto the carpeted hallway. He followed mindlessly and then she turned on him, startling his senses.

Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, Cloud couldn’t help but notice how bashful she appeared as she teetered from heel to toe like a shy child.

“This is usually the part where the guy kisses his date goodnight…”

The spikey blonde ignored the drumming of his heart against his ribcage as he let a frustrated sigh pass his lips. Taking a step closer to her, he reached up and closed his fingers around her upper arm. In nothing but gentleness, he pulled her towards him and bent down, letting his lips collide with the supple skin of her cheek. Her enchanting perfume invaded his lungs, driving him dizzy as he struggled to pull his lips from her skin. Feeling her warmth attempting to penetrate his cold exterior, hearing the way her breaths became labored, and the way her tantalizing air tickled the ear right next to her lips—it was too much.

Cloud straightened himself as he backed away from her, letting his hand fall away from its grip on her arm. He tried not to think about how his face must be flushed pink at the way his heart pattered wildly and the blood he felt rushing up his neck and into his ears. He nearly sighed in relief as he let himself look at Aerith only to see her face just as flushed and her eyes fluttering dazedly. His breath caught in his throat at the blush causing her face to glow in all its natural beauty.

Her glittery lips turned up in a small smile that shown just as bright in her eyes, “Walk me to my door?”

Still trying to reach the logical side of his brain, the part that made him function like a normal person and not some babbling idiot, he bit down onto his broken tongue and nodded in place of the nonsense threatening to spill from his mouth.

He silently followed behind Aerith as she walked to the large room she shared with Tifa and the others. He noticed how her hand trembled slightly as it fumbled through the silver handbag looped around her arm. He felt his lips trying to quirk up at the sight of her struggling to find her room key. He was about to offer his help when she let out a cute “aha!” and practically yanked the key from her purse in triumph.

She turned to him once more and Cloud found his foot stepping forward on its own accord. He didn’t have time to halt himself when she closed the distance between them and flung herself into his arms. Her chest pressed tightly to his as she squished herself against his rigid body, arms circling tightly around his slender waist. Her flower-scented hair was, once again, at his nose and messing with his head. But now her body was just as close, something he had tried hard to avoid the entire night. The warmth of her body seeping through the knit of his clothes until it touched his skin and soaked into his bloodstream, bringing every cell of his body to a simmer.

His arms acted before his head could catch up, and suddenly he was holding her just as tightly, and pulling her even closer. It felt— _good_ having her close. Too good. Fire rushed through his veins, bringing his blood to a delicious boil the longer she remained against him. He wanted more, and by the time he realized this, his fingers were already trailing the length of her spine in the thin dress covering her feminine form. He felt her shiver and then she ripped herself from his arms and stood back, blushing harder than ever. Unwelcomed cool air washed over him, erasing the feel of her body against his. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her, to bring her back, to hold her close and not let go…

“Goodnight, Cloud.” Aerith’s voice was just above a whisper as she stared longingly into the mako-tainted depths of his oceanic eyes.

“G-Goodnight…” he responded, and forced his feet to move.

He turned and walked back to the elevators down the hall, not daring to grant himself a glance back at her. Seeing her for a second longer, drowning in her siren-like call—the unknown of her terrified him and fueled his strange pull to her that much more.

Cloud let out a held breath as he indented the elevator button and watched its tiny red light flick on. The elevator seemed to crawl as it’s indicators lit up overhead, taking their sweet time in reaching the floor he was desperate to escape from.

Aerith huffed as she watched his back disappear from view. She had been waiting the entire night, hoping, praying he would show her how he felt. She was almost out of optimism until, well—now. His kiss, it still burned on her cheek. His hug, she still felt all the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Clutching the key in her hand, she stuffed it back into her purse. They were running out of time, and she was never going to get this opportunity again. It was now or never…

Straightening her shoulders, she confidently strode back down the hallway to the elevators. She only hoped she would catch him in time, because she wasn’t sure how far this fleeting motivation would carry her. She doubted it would be enough to push her all the way to his room, the one that he shared with a number of other men.

Rounding the corner, she caught sight of a slender blonde looking conflicted as he raked a hand through his hair, never messing it up from its perfectly disheveled state.

“Cloud…” she called softly, cautiously, just as he caught sight of her.

“Aerith…” he breathed, looking strained as his light brows pulled in confusion.

“Are you ok?” he asked slowly, bracing himself to react against her movements as she began to walk towards him.

She shook her head, jostling her luxurious locks around her shoulders, a few wisps framing her heart-shaped face.

Cloud swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes from her as she kept on closing in on his personal space until the bubble burst and she was directly in front of him. He steeled himself, balling his hands into fists at his sides. Her being here was already compromising his resolve in ways he was unfamiliar with, he couldn’t take another hug from her. Not right now. He hadn’t gotten a chance to clear his head yet.

“What’s wrong?” he asked shortly.

Aerith stood for a moment, chewing on her lip as she contemplated something, subsequently driving Cloud’s mind mad in anticipation. The elevator dinged and the robotic blonde looked over to his escape route.

Acting on his temporary distraction, Aerith pushed herself forward. In one swift movement, she cupped the side of his face, angled it down to hers, and smashed her lips against his, effectively swallowing the gasp that had emanated from Cloud’s mouth. He kept his rigid form, every muscle in his body tight as her chaste lips pressed softly to his. Something in his body ignited, but his shock kept him still as a statue as the lips he had etched into his memory worked against his locked ones. His wide eyes dropped down to her, oblivious to his unmoving form as her face twisted in pure bliss.

His blood warmed to her, igniting something like fire that began to burn through his veins and loosen the taut muscles restricted from her beckoning form. A soft moan lay dormant in his throat as the fire in his body spread like wild, engulfing every sensible part of his brain until all that was left accessible were the parts succumbing to her lips. His eyes rolled back as they fell shut and he pursed his lips in search of more.

Aerith pulled away just as he started to react, jolting him back to a harsh reality of hollowness, and unquenched desires. They locked eyes, shocked by one another’s actions, and stared. The elevator doors shook as they began to close. His gaze never faltering from hers, Cloud shoved a hand in between the closing doors and pushed them back open, restarting the short waiting period of the elevator for boarding.

For the first time, Aerith had no words. But something in Cloud’s intense gaze told her she didn’t need them as his lids lowered slowly until his lust became apparent. She blushed under his stare, unsure of what to do or say next, her mental plan hadn’t carried her that far. She was still shocked she had gotten here. Now, with him looking at her so intently, so emotionally, she felt incredibly unprepared.

Cloud took her by the upper arm once more, but this time with intent, and pulled her into the elevator with him. Their worlds only revolved around one another, everything around them becoming blurred as the automatic doors shut behind Cloud’s towering form. Aerith couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe as Cloud began to stalk towards her. Her surroundings became entirely obsolete, all she could smell was his cologne, all she could see were the deep blue-green abysses of his eyes, all she could feel was the blood coursing rapidly through her veins, all she could hear was her own ragged breaths. Then her back hit the steel wall, the cold of it making her blatantly aware of how heated she had become. And then Cloud’s body was pressing against hers, and she held her breath.

His hands came up, cupping either side of her face. She watched his eyes briefly flicker between hers and her lips, and then he was bending down and she felt like her heart might burst at any moment. Her eyes fell closed just as his lips touched hers, and she moaned softly, helplessly melting into him. Cloud pressed his lips harder against hers, moving with purpose this time as he took control, kissing her breathless as he intentionally dragged his fingers down the length of her neck and along her side. Bursts of something like electricity shot along the trails his deliberate digits made, and Aerith’s hands fisted in his dark material of his shirt, desperate for something to hang on to. His lankily muscled arm snaked around the curve of her waist and along her lower back, and then he yanked, pulling her body flush against his.

A small, pleasured yelp released from Aerith’s mouth, muffled by his kiss, as the once-emotionless blonde clutched her tight. Her arms wound around Cloud’s neck as he kissed her long and hard, holding her impossibly close while they clung hungrily to one another and fell weak to the indulging of prohibited desires. A hearty groan rose from Cloud’s throat and vibrated against Aerith’s greedy lips, throwing pure gasoline onto the flames alighting her soul. Her fingers tangled in his contrasting tresses, desperate to keep his mouth close as she reveled in the feeling of his lips sliding slowly along hers, holding them for seconds at a time in a passionate embrace. The leisurely kisses promised her demise as she drowned in the overwhelming pleasure of he bestowed, and then his tongue was slipping into her mouth, driving her senses into overdrive. Taking his face in her hands, she slid her tongue gently along his, drawing delicious sounds from his mouth.

Cloud was sure he would never have enough of her taste, as sweet and delicate as her heart repeatedly shown. But the elevator jolted to a stop with a mild ding that rang uninvited in the intimate space they had created. Cloud’s brows pulled over foggy eyes as he reluctantly broke their electrifying kiss, letting his lips linger close as both their lungs worked into overdrive for much-needed air. Aerith’s eyes remained closed as they shared oxygen, inhaling one another’s heady breaths.

“Will you be—” Cloud captured her lips once more, tempted by the brushing of them against his own as he spoke.

Aerith moaned, returning his kiss with just as much vigor. The doors began to close and Cloud growled in annoyance as he tore his lips from hers and nearly punched the “open doors” button.

He turned back to a dazed Aerith, “Will you be ok getting back?”

She pushed off the wall, waltzing over to him. The way her hips swung from side to side with each step just about put Cloud on his knees.

“And…if I said I wasn’t?” she smirked.

Cloud pushed off from the elevator, not caring if the damn doors closed anymore. He wasn’t ready for this ride to stop.

“I’ll go with you.” He smirked, sauntering towards hers.

His eyes fixed on her swollen lips, and his tongue flicked out to lick his own. He bent down, more than ready to continue what she began. Aerith’s hand came up and landed flat on his chest, keeping him from his target.

She giggled, “You need to get back Mister Merc.”

She stepped back, letting her hand slide from his chest until it fell back to her side as she settled herself into the corner of the elevator.

“Floor three, please.” She teased, keeping her eyes trained on him.

Cloud grimaced and went forward, just about to reclaim her lips for more when he heard Barrett’s gruff voice humming obnoxiously as he stomped down the hall toward them.

“Cloud! Hey, man! Come tell me about that date of yours!” he called, and Cloud knew there was no getting out of it.

He huffed as he backed off the elevator and caught Aerith’s wink just as the doors closed. His entire being yearned to run down the nearest stairwell and catch her. He had gone up 59 flights of stairs just to get her back, he sure as hell could make it _down_ 5 flights to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading!! I hope I did Cloud justice...he's a tough one to write for. Haha!


	3. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just something I thought could happen in part 2 of the Remake. Again, I haven't played the Original, only read about it and researched, so if anything is a little off or different its both because I don't know the original well and because this is just my version of events. Regardless, I hope you all love this 3rd installment!

The soles of her brown combat boots crunched as she stepped across the fallen leaves of the Sleeping Forest. Her emerald gaze drifted around her environment, taking in the beauty of the flora surrounding her. She admired the twisting roots shooting above ground and winding into the tall trees acting like canopies as they blocked out the luminous sky. A small smile graced her lips as she looked to the forest floor, seeing the beautiful exotic flowers arranged along the dirt pathway she walked and stretching out in various places as far as the eye could see. The petals looked soft as they rustled in the light breeze, glowing deep blue and purple, delightful yet gloomy as they melded with the forest’s somber atmosphere. Though dreary, the dimness of the forest calmed her, the darkness of its tone brought her peace.

Slowing to a short halt, she let her eyes fall shut and breathed in deep, taking in a large waft of the misty air engulfing her slight form. She would miss this—this serenity, the feel of the wind, the smell of the woods, the sound of the scuffles and hops of woodland fauna. Just as slowly as she shut them, she let her eyes open once more, staring straight ahead to the end of the forest’s path still yards away. A small tunnel of light formed around the path’s exit, luring her forwards on her mission.

Sucking in a courageous breath, she stepped forward, beginning her walk once again. She could do this—she had to do this. To save the one’s she loved, the friends who had risked everything to save her. Now, it would be her turn to save them, and she couldn’t let them down. She had a purpose, a destiny, and she would be damned if she failed. She had left her fears behind long ago, having had premonitions of her fate all along their journey. They would not thwart her with their inevitable horrors; but his face…

Aerith froze, a small whimper slipping from her lips as she hunched over, one hand over her chest.

His face was the one thing that could. The agony held in them had been unlike any pain she’d ever seen. Small lacerations in her heart tore open every time the image was recalled to the forefront of her mind. His bright mako eyes scrunched under sorrowful brows, glistening with tears both shed and unshed. The unrelenting trails of tears that streamed down his cheeks, reddened from the heart that bled out from its shattered state, heated from the rage boiling to the surface of his pale skin. The breaths he took, replayed like a broken record in her head. His labored breaths wavered as they entered and exited his suffering lungs, barely open, barely able to function at the unyielded tightening of his chest.

She blinked hard in attempt to wash away the scene that had plagued her ever since the Whispers had revealed it so many nights ago. Tears washed over the rims of her eyes, tracking down her flushed cheeks and dripping off her jaw where they landed like muted patters of rain on her clothes. The thought of him crying, sobbing as he held her had been enough to pierce her heart and let floods of guilt and fright rush in. How could she do that to him? Someone she loved…

So many times had she lie in bed, staring into the nothingness of night, wondering, _praying_ for another solution. But one never came. It was either sacrifice and save them all, or stay and save…well, that future was completely unknown, and one she wasn’t willing to risk. So here she was, heading confidently towards the future set in stone, heading right into the future that would inevitably end in the scene she dreaded most. She couldn’t let him die, even if it meant breaking his heart.

A louder than normal rustle resounded from the thicket of trees at her right. She paused, squinting as she strained her leafy eyes to the hidden depths of the forest. It couldn’t be him already, could it? This wasn’t how it was supposed to go; it couldn’t end here! Her breath came faster, chest heaving, heart thundering as she frantically searched her surroundings for something to use as a weapon. She hadn’t even made it to the place of the Ancients yet. She couldn’t go down without a fight.

The rustling got louder, and she heard footsteps, heavy ones, stomping through the grass, crushing the blades beneath unsympathetic feet. A rock—not big enough. A branch—not sharp enough. A…a… Nothing was left! But she had to make it to her people’s city, she _had_ to! That was the scene, that was her fate! If she encountered Sephiroth too soon, would her friends’ outcome be the same, would she still save him?

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest as the footsteps neared to the edge of the dirt pathway where she stood. And then she saw what had been making so much noise, or rather…who.

Cries nearly burst from her throat when she saw fair blonde hair in disarray as it spiked and fell every which way around a beautiful face. Her gaze locked with his as he emerged from the trees, stepping onto the path in front of her with defiant arms crossed over his chest. His brows hung low over his brilliant blue-green orbs. Those pretty eyes did not spark care nor kindness, they were cold as they stared her down, they were angry. Suddenly, Aerith felt a surge of regret at her actions and she rubbed at her arm, feeling like a scolded child. No, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go…

“What are you doing here?” she asked softly, her voice barely loud enough to reverberate into his ears.

But he was attentive, all his focus on her as he glared her down, “I followed you.”

Thin, brown brows quirked up, “Why?”

He shrugged, “Because I’m not sick of you yet.”

Aerith dropped her eyes to her feet dusted with a light film of dirt at the tips. The all too familiar words stung in her eardrums, bringing her back to a much simpler time, “Cloud—”

“And you’re not going to sacrifice yourself!”

Emerald eyes widening, she gasped, “H-How do you…”

“You touched me before you left. I’m guessing to say, goodbye? I don’t know if it was some weird Cetra thing, but I saw you walking through this forest. I thought it was a dream, but then I realized that I wasn’t asleep, and the vision kept playing. I saw you…and Sephiroth…”

He steeled his jaw and swallowed hard, fighting away the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks in endless waves. He ground his teeth as another vision seized him, firing splitting pain through his skull. His hand flung to his head as he saw her again, lying lifelessly in his arms, a deep slice in her sternum, blood soaking her frilly dress as it leaked from the fatal wound. The scene blurred his vision, fusing the lively Aerith with the deathly one, and hot tears poured down his cheeks.

Aerith watched him across their short distance as he struggled with his headaches. The pain on his face was nearly the same as the one in her premonition. She cried. She cried for him, because her heart longed to go to him, to comfort him, to erase the pain she put there, the turmoil she had stirred within him. She cried for herself, for the cracks slowly splitting her heart in pieces at the thought of leaving him and at the thought of not—of watching her loved ones die in the unknown fate she had selfishly pushed them into.

As his vision cleared, and the pain dissipated, Cloud steadied himself, his fists balling at his sides, “Why are you doing this?”

Aerith swiped the wetness from her cheeks, “It’s my fate!”

“Fuck fate! We make our own, remember? You don’t let those _things_ decide for you! Nothing is _decided_ from here on out!” Cloud shouted, the agitation echoing in his tone.

“I-It’s the only way…to save you…and Tifa…everyone…” Aerith’s voice drifted lowly, brokenly through the air.

“We’ll find another way.”

Aerith shook her head, wisps of brunette locks flowing around the frame of her face, “There is no oth—”

“I said—” Cloud took a commanding step forward, preparing himself for a fight that he wasn’t about to lose, “we’ll find another way.”

“Cloud…” Aerith’s vocals trembled, on the brink of a breakdown.

“I’m not letting you go.” Cloud stated, taking another demanding step forward, and she knew that it was no use arguing. She would not be winning today.

“We’re in this together, right?” the blonde asked, his watery aqua gaze probing hers for response.

Aerith’s resolve faltered against him. He was so sweet, coming here to save her. His actions were so kind, he had always been kind to her, always looking out for her. Maybe that’s why she had fallen in love with him…

A small smile tugged at her lips as she blinked the tears from her eyes, her heart warming as much as it was breaking.

“…right.” She agreed, allowing him some peace of mind.

Cloud’s stance loosened as he relaxed his body from its rigid posture. With a sigh, he sauntered forwards, closing the short gap between them. When he got close he held his hand out to her. Aerith’s surprised eyes melted as they were capture by his relieved stare. Without a word she took his hand and his gloved fingers closed tight around hers bare.

“Let’s get out of here.” Cloud’s voice was back to its level tone, and the calmest it had been since she saw him. It soothed her soul and she gave a strong nod.

He turned, keeping his grip snug around her slender hand. It was obvious he was still shaken, still afraid he was going to lose her at a moments notice. Aerith wanted nothing more than to reassure him that everything would be fine, that she would stay by his side. But as they turned their backs on the tunnel of light leading to her city, she knew her trials were far from over. Behind her was a certain future, one where everyone was safe, Tifa, Barrett, the Planet…Cloud. The desolate road ahead of them was bathed in uncertainty, and she couldn’t see anyone surviving for sure, not her friends, not the planet, not him…

She let them walk a little further until Cloud became confident enough to loosen his tight hold of her hand, and Aerith knew what she had to do—to save him. She just hoped her feet wouldn’t fail her.

In hasty movements, Aerith yank her hand from his, spun on her heel, and pushed off into a run, a desperate run for the tunnel of light at the end of the Sleeping Forest, the light that would bring the ones she loved life. They would see another day!

Everything felt as if it were in slow motion as Aerith pushed herself as fast as she could down the dirt path, yearning to reach the light, to bask in its luminosity. She felt Cloud react suddenly, turning and trying to grab her only to miss by a fraction of hair as he reached for her arm. She could hear him running as fast as he could behind her. The sound of his boots digging into the dirt trail with every speedy step mixed with her own frantic padding. She prayed as she ran, wiling herself to reach her destination before he could reach her. But she could hear him closing in on her much too hastily. Her heart surged as she sprinted, not from the strenuous physical activity, but from leaving him behind. In truth, she wanted nothing more than to be with him. She wanted to stay. The thought of her fate crippled her to picture until she wanted nothing more than to turn back. She had thought about it too many times on her journey here tonight. But she had made it so far, and this was no time to give up.

Swinging her arms behind her as she ran for their lives, she felt Cloud’s glove scrape against her skin and she panted as she pushed herself even further, using up every last bit of her energy. She knew if she could just make it into that light, everything would fall into place, just how it needed to be. And she was so close now. Only a few more feet and…

She yelped as Cloud’s gloved hand caught her wrist, and with a single yank he had broken her momentum. She attempted to keep going, mentally yelling at her feet to fight, to carry her on. But it was no use as Cloud managed to slow them both to a stop. And then she was being twirled forcefully around into hands that closed around her upper arms like iron cuffs. Her heart raced in her chest as their ragged breaths mingled and she was forced to stare into the raging, blue flames that used to be pretty, mako eyes.

“You’re not going to kill yourself!” he yelled, voice booming with fury.

“I have to save you!” Aerith pled.

“You’re not saving me by killing yourself!” he spat, appalled at the mere notion.

The sobs held back in Aerith’s throat crept up and tore from her lips. He had made her mission incredibly hard. Seeing him so angry with her, hearing the strain in his voice, feeling the way his fingers dug into her skin…it made her want to break. Every inch of her wanted nothing more than to go back to the Inn with him. She didn’t want to go; the thought of not being with him scared her more than losing her life. But so much precious time was being wasted, time that should’ve been used to save him…

Aerith was jolted from her deepest thoughts as Cloud shook her hard, willing her to look at him.

“What about me? What about my pain? If you die, _I’ll_ be the one whose eyes are burning; _I’ll_ be the one whose mouth is dry, and _I’ll_ be the one who can’t breathe. So what does this fate do to save me? Nothing!”

Aerith looked back and forth between Cloud’s green-stained eyes as his anger and hurt thrashed into her like a thousand lashes of a whip. The tears that pooled to the brims of his lower lashes spilled over and Aerith followed a single droplet’s path down his cheek, hot, uncertain, and afraid.

Wiping at her eyes, she attempted to erase the overwhelming amounts of guilt she felt. She tried to steady herself, to become immune to his emotion, but he was speaking again; only adding to the unbearable aching in her chest.

“Living without you is no life for me.”

With a mournful cry, Aerith broke. Her knees weakened to her weight and she crumbled, falling into Cloud’s chest. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close for the first time as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“Let me take you back to the Inn.” Cloud pled in a whisper at her ear.

“But Elmyra, our homes, the planet…how will we save everyone? I’m the only one who can put an end to this.” She stated through muffled cries.

Cloud cradled her head, “Have some faith that we will make our own fate. It’s not up to you to save everyone. Not this time. No one wants you to do this, Aerith.”

Tired of arguing, Aerith berated herself as she gave in with a soft whimper and wound her arms around Cloud’s neck. She pulled herself close against him, reveling in the safety of him as she let all the pent-up fear drain from her body.

“Is that enough for tonight then?” the spikey blonde questioned, his voice returning to its normal, levelled tones. But Aerith smiled into his neck because she could still hear the tiny waves of his voice wavering.

Pulling back from him, Aerith kept her arms lightly circled around his shoulders as she stared passed the color of his eyes and into the depths of his soul.

“Take me home.” She spoke softly.

Needing no more confirmation, Cloud bent down and scooped her up into his arms bridal-style. Aerith let out a tiny yelp as he hoisted her into his arms and began retracing their steps back to the Inn.

“No more running.”

Although emotions ran high and Aerith was still reeling, the sentiment still managed to touch her heart and spread a smile across her lips. A giggle made its way from her mouth for the first time in ages and she laid her head in the crook of Cloud’s neck as he carried her back to the place they currently called home. Worry lingered in her mind, but her confidence in Cloud outweighed it. He was right; they would find another way. And whatever happened would be their new fate, good or bad. It wasn’t hers alone to decide, not this time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you tons for reading! If you're feeling up to it, let me know what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be randomly updated. As I write more scenes, I will post them here. :)  
> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope I did the characters justice.  
> Also, sorry if I wrote Red's name wrong on the Roman numeral part, I tried. Haha!


End file.
